


Имена персонажей в "Сейлор Мун" - о чём же они всё-таки говорят?

by UsagiToxic



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, Names, Research, article, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiToxic/pseuds/UsagiToxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Имена персонажей в "Сейлор Мун" о чем-то да говорят, но годы создали свои недопонимания в том, что именно. Давайте попробуем разобраться и разрушить ошибки в смыслах раз и навсегда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Вместо предисловия; иннеры

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: автор знает основы японского и умеет пользоваться словарём, гуглом, книгами, и мозгом, но это не отменяет то, что он знает японский далеко не в совершенстве и может допустить грубую ошибку. Любые предложения и поправки от знающих людей приветствуются... но не обязательно примутся.
> 
> Наверное, это плохое место для такой статьи. Может быть, очень плохое. Но мне хотелось.
> 
> Если кто-то это сделал - я понятия не имею. Все обвинения в плагиате бессмысленны.

Прежде чем начать, хочу уточнить одну замечательную вещь: эта статья может запутать вас только сильнее, потому что она разрушает последнюю конкретику и маленькие мифы фанона.  
  
Вы ведь помните, что в аниме Усаги отвратительно писала и обходилась чаще всего без иероглифов, как таковых, вообще? Автор "Сейлор Мун", Такеучи Наоко, списала эту черту персонажа с себя, поэтому не все имена записаны кандзи.   
  
(тех, кто понятия не имеет, о чём речь, как японцы могут обойтись без иероглифов, и в чем разница, как записано слово прошу проследовать в Википедию в статью о японской письменности)  
  
Но и в иероглифах может быть полно смыслов и прочтений, поэтому как ни крути, а будем мы обходиться только чистыми догадками и кучей домыслов, и истина только в голове самой Наоко Такеучи.  
  
Поехали.  
  
 **_Иннеры:_**  
  
 **Цукино Усаги (月野 うさぎ):**  
  
Пожалуй, самый простой "случай", с которым мы все ознакомились, стоило нам чуть копнуть информации о Сейлор Мун поглубже.   
  
月 [цуки] - луна  
野 [но] - поле, широкое пространство вообще; при записи の обозначает родительный падеж, но, как показывает практика, обозначает и в такой записи.  
うさぎ [у-са-ги] - так произносится слово "кролик" и альтернативных значений, насколько мне известно, не имеет. В качестве имени наверняка звучит несколько странно.  
  
Так что имя и фамилия ей даны с юмором - её зовут  **Лунный Кролик**  или "Кролик лунного поля", если переводить несколько дословно.  
  
Для тех, кто не знает, или забыл - могу рассказать про то, что в Японии существует некое поверье про то, что на луне сидит кролик и готовит рисовые лепёшки - его-то и видно на луне в виде пятна. Так что для воина луны это имя подходит просто идеально.  
  
 **Мизуно Ами (水野 亜美)**  
  
Как исключение из правил, её имя состоит полностью из кандзи. Время подарило нам несколько заблуждений по поводу её имени - сначала в русском дубляже её фамилия была "Мицуно", затем люди вспомнили о французском/латыни и расшифровали её имя как "друг". Это неправильно. Давайте разберёмся, почему.  
  
水 [мизу] - вода  
野 [но] - поле, та же история, что и с Цукино, в общем-то. Окончание "но" для фамилий воинов стандартно.  
亜 [а] - переводится либо как "Азия", либо как "[по]следующий" и может использоваться как префикс или суффикс (к примеру 亜種 [а-сю] - "подвид"). Часто используется в химии. Но также может не нести значения, а использоваться просто для фонетических нужд. Например, если очень нужен звук "а".  
美 [ми] - красота, прекрасный(ая, ое), очень часто используемый суффикс в женских именах и куда реже - в мужских.  
  
Перевести однозначно это невозможно. Зато у нас есть выбор. Лично мне импонируент вариант **Красота Азии с водных просторов**  или что-то в этом духе, но различные вариации (и с "следующая" тоже - всё-таки мать у Ами практичная женщина) тоже возможны, почему бы и нет.  
  
 **Хино Рэй (火野 レイ)**  
  
火 [хи] - огонь, пламя.  
野 [но] - см. выше.  
レイ [рэ-й] - здесь мы сталкиваемся с интересностью. Имя Рэй записано не кандзи, и даже не хираганой, а катаканой. Для тех, кто так и не сходил в википедию, обьясню: катаканой японцы записывают исключительно слова не из японского языка. Значит, мы не можем использовать здесь переводы, а лезем в справочники по иностранным именам.   
  
Здесь у нас тоже есть вариации: Ray, Rae, или Raye. Последний использовался в американской адаптации Сейлор Мун, но поскольку сия адаптация - ересь, я не хочу слишком на неё опираться.  
  
Эти три имени могут и используются как самостоятельные, но всё-таки являются сокращениями: от Raymond(e) (Рэймонд) или Rachel (Рэйчел)  
  
Рэймонд - от германского Raginmund, имя состоит из элементов ragin - совет; и and mund - защитник. Имя трансформировалось временем и принадлежало святым, как и многие имена, в принципе.  
  
Рэйчел - библейское имя, русскоговорящим людям больше известное как Рахиль и обозначает... "овца". Ну ладно, ещё "агнец" или "овечка". Но "овца" смешнее.   
  
Также с английского слово Ray обозначает "луч", и в англоговорящем сообществе имеется домысел, что это тоже имя, данное не без юмора. Учитывая, что атаки у Рэй дистанционные - "Луч Огня" идеальное имя для неё.  
  
А может, Рэй Хино вообще зовут "Лей", как к ней, собственно, и обращаются в аниме.  
  
На сей раз не буду выделять ничего жирным, лучше посмеюсь над "пламенной овцой" ещё немного.  
  
 **Кино Макото (木野 まこと)**  
  
木 [ки] - дерево, кустарник.  
野 [но] - см.выше.  
まこと [ма-ко-то] - точный кандзи не дан, но все вариации написания сходятся к смыслам: честность, искренность, правда, доверие, истина, вера. "Макото" - это вообще популярное имя в Японии, правда, преимущественно мужское.  
  
Поскольку поле деревьев - это лес, то традиционный вариант  **Лесная Истина**  верен. Мне лично больше нравится "честность", нежели "истина" - но тут снова дело предпочтений.  
  
 **Аино Минако (愛野 美奈子)**  
  
Очередной воин-исключение с именем из кандзей.  
  
愛 [аи] - любовь.   
野 [но] - см.выше  
美 [ми] - красота, прекрасный(ая, ое), тот же кандзи, что и в имени Ами.  
奈 [на] - здесь используется исключительно для звука.  
子 [ко] - ребёнок, девушка, маленький(ая, ое) если используется как префикс/суффикс.  
  
На основании вышесказанного можно заключить, что популярный вариант "любимый всеми ребёнок", взросший на слове みんな [ми-н-на] ("все", в самой Сейлор Мун часто переводилось как "девочки!") близок, соблазнителен, но неверен. Более верно будет  **Прекрасное дитя любви**.  
  
На этом пока всё! В следующей части: разбор аутеров.


	2. Аутеры

**Мэйо Сетцуна (冥王 せつな)**  
  
冥 [мэй] - тьма  
王 [о:] - правитель, король (не путать с "император"!)  
せつな [се-тсу-на] - кандзи снова нет, но цельным это слово обозначает "момент", "миг", "секунда" и образовалось из буддистского термина, обозночающего, собственно "самый короткий возможный промежуток времени", сиречь мгновение. Используемое японское имя.   
  
Также некоторые отмечают схожесть со словом せつない [сетсунай] - болезненный, неприятный, грустный, удушающий, печальный, опечаливающий (ну и ая, ое прилагаются). Возможно, это тоже такая грустная шутка со стороны Наоко Такеучи.  
  
 **Тёмная царица мгновения**  (очень вольно, я знаю) - необласканная солнцем планета, хранительница самого времени... это имя действительно для Плутон.  
  
 **Кайо Мичиру (海王 みちる)**  
  
海 [кай] - море.  
王 [о:] - см.выше. Для аутеров как раз характерно это "о" на конце фамилии.  
みちる [ми-чи-ру] - наполняться, расти, зреть, подниматься (в смысле как волна). Также используется в значении "полный прилив" и значении "истекать какому-то сроку, заканчиваться".   
  
Общепринятое и ложное значение имени Мичиру - "дорога", "путь", "тропа". И みち [мичи] действительно обозначает именно это. Но Мичи не равно Мичиру.  
  
Я не знаю, как скомпоновать, если честно. Мичиру характеризуется как "взрослый" персонаж, может быть, имя намекает на то, что несмотря на всю свою зрелость, ей ещё есть куда расти?  
  
 **Тэнно Харука (天王 はるか)**  
  
天 [тэн] - небо, небеса (в смысле "рай", но не христианский, просто там, где хорошо и боги живут).  
王 [о:] - см.выше. Что характерно, если записать "тэнно" как 天皇 - то как раз и получится слово "император". Всея Японии. До конца второй мировой японские правители рьяно записывали себя в наследники богов.  
はるか [ха-ру-ка] - даль, далекий, дальний, далеко.  
  
 **Далёкий царь небес.**  Извините, что продолжаю переводить "правитель" как "царь".  
  
 **Томоэ Хотару (土萠 ほたる)**  
  
Мы все знаем и помним ошибку с её именем. Мне до сих пор тяжело называть Хотару "Томоэ", а не "Томо".  
  
土 [то] - земля в значении "почва", "опора".  
萠 [моэ] - росток, бутон; もえる [моэру] - прорастать.  
ほたる [хо-та-ру] - светлячок.  
  
Опять же не рискну компоновать.  
  
А также напомню и скажу тем, кто не знает, что светлячки (и насекомые вообще) в японской мифологии олицетворяют души мёртвых, а Хотару всё же воин смерти и возрождения.  
  
  
В следующей части: Мамору, Чибиуса, Коусаги, и Старлайты во главе с их принцессой.


	3. Остальные

**Чиба Мамору (地場 衛)**  
  
Его тоже в нынешние времена тяжело называть Чибой, а не Джибой - ошибка русского перевода посеяла жестокое недопонимание.   
  
地 [чи] - земля, почва, территория, регион, доминион, местность.  
場 [ба] - поле, площадь, площадка, место (для чего-то).  
衛 [мамору] - защищать. Распространённое имя.  
  
 **Защитник Земли** , даже если "защищает территорию" и вернее. Но такой смысл делает его похожим на собаку, а Мамору и так что в аниме, что в манге, что в фанфиках изрядно досталось. Не будем его и дальше обижать.  
  
 **Чибиуса (ちびうさ)**  
  
Может, напоминание и излишнее, как правило, все это прекрасно знают и помнят, но:  
  
ちび [чи-би] - маленький (ая, ое)  
うさ [у-са] - от её настоящего имени, うさぎ [усаги], "кролик".  
  
 **Крольчонок.**  Но и старое доброе "Малышка" не было и не будет большой ошибкой.  
  
 **Коусаги (こうさぎ)**  
  
Можно иметь о ней разные мнения, но она существует.  
  
こ [ко] - маленькая, малышка, ребёнок, девушка. Записано хираганой, но достаточно очевидно.  
うさぎ [у-са-ги] - кролик.  
  
То есть если Крольчонок у её сестры - это прозвище, то у Коусаги - имя.  
  
 **Луна, Артемис, Диана**  
  
Имя Луна вряд ли нуждается в прояснениях.  
  
Артемис - мы знаем греческую богиню охоты как Артемида, но изначально и для тех, кто пишет на латиннице, она всё же Artemis, и на этом построено много подколок в адрес бедного кота.  
  
Диана - то, чья она дочь, виднеется даже в имени. Диана - римская богиня, олицетворяющая луну и охоту, ассоциировалась с Артемидой и Селеной.  
  
 **Фобос и Деймос**  
  
Страх и Ужас - спутники Марса как и в планетарном мире, так и в мифологическом.  
  


***

  
  
Прежде чем приступать к Старлайтам, прошу усвоить и запомнить истину, которая была донесена до меня самой всего лишь несколько месяцев назад с подачи Фереште.  
  
 _ **Сейя, Ятен, и Таики - это фамилии**_  
  
Сначала я сама не поверила. Я заглянула в википедию, в лунопедии. Затем в артбуки и мангу. И да, там было очевидное подтверждение факту.  
  
В японском языке, как и в русском, сначала пишется фамилия, а затем имя. Имена всех персонажей даны именно в таком порядке. И каково же было моё удивление, когда там было написано именно что "Сейя Ко", а не "Ко Сейя". "Ятен Ко", а не "Ко Ятен".  
(забывать Таики - это традиция, не буду её нарушать)  
  
 **Сейя Ко (星野 光)**  
  
星 [сей] - звезда  
野 [я] - поле, местность; здесь наверняка просто для звука  
光 [ко:] - cвет, сияние, сверкание.  
  
 **Свет звезды.**  Ей подходит. В конце-концов, кто в группе солист, а?  
  
 **Ятен Ко (夜天 光)**  
  
夜 [я] - ночь  
天 [тэн] - небо, небеса  
光 [ко:] - см.выше  
  
 **Свет ночного неба.**  Как обычно, она пытается перепафосничать и переплюнуть всех на свете. У Сейи хоть одна звезда... но эта звезда может быть Солнцем.  
  
 **Таики Ко (大気 光)**  
  
大 [таи] - большой (ая, ое)  
気 [ки] - дух, настроение, воздух, газ.   
  
Слитно написанное, 大気 означает "атмосфера".  
  
光 [ко:] - см.выше  
  
 **Свет атмосферы.**  Именно атмосфера позволяет нам видеть свет звёзд.  
  
Также имеются некоторые интересности с прочтением иероглифов у старлайтов - оно нестандартное, и хорошая информация находится в этом посте:  
http://forum.sailorgalaxy.de/phpbb3/viewtopic.php?f=8&t=42&start=240#p187869  
Настоятельно рекомендую прочесть.  
  
Принцесса Какю (火球皇女)  
  
火球 [ка:кю:] - огненный шар, комета, метеор  
皇女 [ко:дзё] - принцесса (дочь императора)  
  
Очень подробная информация по Какю и её титулу:   
http://three-lights.diary.ru/p173821196.htm?oam  
  
  
Дальше: прочие персонажи!


	4. Прочие или Самый Неточный Раздел

## Прочие или Самый Неточный Раздел

  
**Осака Нару (大阪 なる)**  
大阪 [осака] - дословно "большой холм", а так Осака - это префектура в Японии, и судя по говорку Нару, она как раз оттуда.  
なる [на-ру] - быть/становиться; звонить/звенеть/рычать

**Умино Гурио (海野 ぐりお)**  
海野 [уми-но] - морской; первый кандзи такой же, как и в фамилии Мичиру.  
ぐりお [гу-ри-о] - возможно, от くり [ку-ри] - каштан

Да-да, Умино - это фамилия.

**Кумада Юичиро (熊田 雄一郎)**  
熊田 [кума-да] - от "медведь" и "рисовое поле".  
雄一郎 [ю-ичи-ро] - мужественный первенец

**Цукино Кенджи (月野 謙之)**  
謙之 [кен-дзи] - скромный

**Цукино Икуко (月野 育子)**  
育子 [ику-ко] - воспитывающая (взращивающая) детей

**Сакурада Харуна (桜田春菜)**  
桜田 [сакура-да] - от "вишня" и "рисовое поле"  
春菜 [хару-на] - весенняя зелень

***

       **Немного о злодеях:**

Наоко Такеучи очень нравилось давать злодеям имена в честь драгоценных и не очень камней. Если с Рубесом, Изумруд, и Алмазом это было понятно, то с четверкой лордов и россыпью женщин из третьего сезона - не очень, тем более что адаптация нанесла урон и там, но винить переводчиков в этом сложно. В конце-концов, кому было знать, что "Зойсайто" обозначает "цоизит".

И даже у абсурдной трансформации Берилл в Погибель есть своё обьяснение - вероятнее всего, вместо Beryl переводчики услышали Peril, и посчитали, что подобное имя логичнее для злодейки.

В четвертом сезоне "глазки" тоже названы в честь драгоценных камней, а Амазонский Квартет - это "детские" вариации имен Паллада, Церера, Юнона, и Веста - также римских богинь. 

В пятом сезоне также всё довольно просто - металлы и животные/насекомые.

<Этот раздел может быть расширен по пожеланиям>


	5. Вместо послесловия

Сейчас я думаю, что это стоило написать в самом начале, но в послесловии я хочу вернуться к воинам в матросках.

Наоко Такеучи - умная женщина и взяла фамилии и способности девочек не на пустом месте. Дело в том, что в Японии планеты называются по-своему:

Меркурий: 水星 [суйсей] - звезда воды

Венера: 金星 [кинсей] - звезда металла

Марс: 火星 [касей] - звезда огня

Юпитер: 木星 [мокусей] - звезда дерева

Сатурн: 土星 [досей] - звезда земли

Уран: 天王星 [тэнно:сэй] - звезда небесного короля

Нептун: 海王星 [кайо:сэй] - звезда морского короля 

Плутон: 冥王星 [мэйо:сей] - звезда короля тьмы

Земля и Луна пишутся немного иначе от "формулы": 地球 [тикю:] и 月 [цуки]

И если мы посмотрим на первые кандзи в фамилиях воинов (и Мамору), то "осознание расцветет" и можно даже восторгаться. Особенно это заметно в фамилиях Сецуны, Харуки, и Мичиру. Единственное исключение - Минако с кандзи "любовь", но у кого Венера не ассоциируется с любовью?  
Ну, и с силами немного "не так" дело идёт у Сатурн.

Хорошая и более подробная статья про названия планет:   
http://krakozyabr.ru/2013/08/nazvaniya-planet-v-yaponskom-yazyke/

Также в процессе чтения вы могли заметить, что один и тот же кандзи может и читается по-разному - это абсолютно нормально и я на этом не зацикливалась, потому что тогда бы я ушла в очень глубокие лингвистические дебри и сама бы запуталась. Лучше прочитайте про варианты чтения в каких-нибудь умных книгах.

Надеюсь, написанное мной вам если не поможет, то развлечёт.

Приятно было разбираться.


End file.
